Forever and Always
by sprog101
Summary: i know ive changed some of the characters. i cant write summaries so sorry i know its bad. please read and review. i know its a bad story! xx


For Forever and Always

Emma brought her stake down, through the blood sucker's heart. "That's for all the people you killed," she told the corpse. The corpse began to wrinkle and shrink, and soon would be tiny and unnoticeable. Emma cleaned her sword -that had wood poison in it- on the vampire's shrinking top and put it back in her waistband. She had never felt sorry for vampires; killing the creatures that deserved it never brought tears to her brown eyes. She covered her dark hair with her black hood and left the alley.

Luckily for Emma no one was about when she walked down her street. She reached her house and looked up. _No lights on; that meant no one were awake. Good_. She walked around the back of the house. Her window was still open, just the way she left it. That was good sign. It meant no one had noticed she'd gone. She climbed up the drain pipe and got through her window. After closing her window, she put on her pyjamas and hid her stake. She got into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep trying to forget that it was Monday tomorrow; her first day at a new school.

Seventeen year old William Lewis sat under a tree, waiting. He pushed his dark fringe out of his midnight blue eyes. Something moved in the shadows. Will smiled. "You can come out guys, I've seen you," he smiled. Four figures came out of the shadows. "You ruin everything Will, can't you have fun sometimes?" the closest figure asked. One by one they came out of the shadows.

First was Louise, a hundred and thirty year old vampire. Her long blonde hair was tied into a loose pony so it didn't cover her blue eyes. She liked using her looks as weapons. Almost anything she wanted, she could get with her looks. And she loved to get humans chase her for fun. "You used to enjoy having fun Will. What happened?" the second figure asked. _I grew up_, Will answered silently to himself. The second figure to show themselves was sixteen year old Lewis. Of course he didn't look sixteen, he was a made vampire so he looked the same as he did when he died. His hair was dark; he was handsome and tall with pale green eyes.

"Hey Will, haven't seen you since Friday," the third figure said. The third figure to show himself was his brother James. He had lighter hair than his brother but the same midnight blue eyes. James was a different type of vampire like Will; he was born that way. He could stop aging when he wanted. He preferred animal blood to human and had found his soulmate in a witch turned vampire. James went to school with Will. The last figure came out of the shadows. Lilly. She was the daughter of Hunter, the vampire who was in charge. She hated humans like her father, they were vermin to her. Her light blonde-brunette hair hung loose over her shoulders and he red eyes shone in the darkness.

"Hello Will. How's vermin school?" she asked coolly. She didn't like the idea of one of them was going to a human school. Will shrugged. Even though he was one of the youngest of the group, he was in charge; he made decisions and decided what they did and when.

James sat down next to Will. Lewis sat down in front of them, Louise sat next to him and Lilly just stood there. "What we doing tonight then?" Lewis asked. Will shrugged again. Lewis laughed. "No games, no playing with humans and no hunting them tonight Lewis," Will said, knowing what Lewis was thinking. Lewis sighed. James and Louise laughed. "Poor boy," Louise tapped his head. Will stood up. Lilly looked at him with blood red eyes. "Where you going?" she starred him down.

"Home, remember I have school in the morning," he replied calmly, walking past her towards where he parked his car. James stood up too.

"Me too. Will can you give me a lift?" he walked towards Will.

"Sure," he carried on walking to his car. They walked silently to his car.

Once they were too far for everyone to hear James asked, "Can you drop me at Poppy's?".

"Sure," Will turned the car towards Poppy's street which he had to go down anyway to reach his home. Poppy was the witch turned vampire, James' soulmate. She went to their school as well. She had brunette hair and dark green eyes that James could not stop going on about sometimes. Sometimes Will wanted to kill him for it. James was lucky, he had found his soulmate already and it was easy after that. Nothing could stop you from being with them. Except if they were human of course, that was a big no in the Night World. "How's it going with you two then?" Will asked.

"Good," James smiled_. Of course it was; they were destined to be together forever. _Will stopped outside Poppy's house. James got out and said, "See you in tomorrow at school since Poppy is giving me a lift," and walked towards the house. Will drove off, off home where he could think and be alone.

He parked his car in the drive and went in. His parents were probably out at some party. His dad was a lawyer/vampire and his mom was a fashion designer/vampire. Neither of them drank human blood; it would be too obvious, they lived around humans now so they had to act like them. He closed the door and went straight upstairs. He took of his top and put on his pyjama bottoms. Then he got into bed and fell asleep.

Emma woke up. Someone was banging against her door. "Wake up Em! Wake up!" they shouted. Jamie. Emma's nine year old brother. Knowing she was awake he ran down the stairs. Emma got up and got changed into her new jeans and top. She picked up her rucksack and walked down the stairs.

Once she'd got down the stairs, she saw her mum had put out a small plate of toast out for her with some money for lunch next to it. Jamie was eating cereal on a stool, watching cartoons. Emma went up to him and kissed his head. "Morning mom," she ate her toast. Her mum came into the kitchen, kissing Emma's forehead. Emma looked at the clock; it was almost eight. "See you later. Good luck at school mate," she got up and kissed Jamie's head again before running to her car. She drove quickly to school, trying to forget about her first day nerves. She parked close to the main entrance.

Once she'd locked her car, she walked quickly to the door. She found the office easy enough. It was on her left when she walked in through the door. Some people did look at her but she ignored them. The bell rang as she walked up to the desk to talk to the old-ish woman sitting there. "Um excuse me, I'm new and I was told to come here when I got here," she said. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Well hello dear, you must be Emma Williams," she gathered some pieces of paper together. "Here you go," she smiled, passing Emma some sheets of paper, "I'll show you to your homeroom," the woman continued, getting up and leading the way down the hall.

The woman knocked on the door and opened it. Emma followed her quietly into the class. Most of the class looked up when they heard a knock on the door. "Coach, I have a new student for your class. Her name is Emma Williams," she smiled as she gave the coach a piece of paper. He looked at it before looking at Emma. _Probably looking to see if she looked any good for any of his teams_, Emma thought. The woman turned round and left.

"Well then Emma lets see where we can put you," the Coach looked around the room. He walked up a line between desks and Emma followed silently. "Why don't you sit here?" he said. Emma sat down. It was quiet at the back, away from the eyes of most of her fellow students. "Emma this is Poppy, Poppy Emma. Poppy will be showing you around the school, since you're in most of her classes," he said, before walking back down the line to his desk. Emma looked straight ahead, not looking at anyone.

After the Coach had done the register he left the class for a few minutes. By now Emma was doodling flowers in her sketch book. "They're really good," a voice told her from beside her. Poppy. Emma looked at the girl sitting next to her.

Her face was a perfect clean pale colour and her eyes were a bright brown. She had light brown hair which lay in bouncy curls down her back. A perfect girl compared to everyone else in the class. "Thanks," Emma looked back at her flower; a lily. It shared the name of one of the daughters of the vampire Emma has been hunting for a year. "We have English first period. You like English?" Poppy asked. Emma looked up again. "It's ok," she replied quietly. _How did this girl have perfect skin? How did this girl look and sound so perfect?_ Emma asked herself. _No don't, this is school no vampires here_, she thought to herself.

"That's James and Will," Poppy pointed to the two boys she was talking to when Emma had walked in. Emma turned round to look at them properly. James was tall looking, light brown hair and grey-ish eyes. Then she looked at Will. He was looking down at his work, refusing to look at her. He had lighter hair than the other two, the colour was somewhere between brown and black. He looked about the same height as James. "Hey, I'm James," the boy behind Poppy smiled.

"Hi," Emma replied quietly. She turned back round and carried on shading her lily.

The bell rang. Emma slipped her sketch book in her bag with her pencil case and stood up. Will pushed past her and out of the class. Poppy and James were standing, hand in hand waiting for her. They walked out of the class together. Emma walked silently next to Poppy, keeping her eyes ahead of her, refusing to look at anyone. "Sorry about Will, he's a nice guy. He isn't that mean, he just doesn't like new people that much," James smiled at Emma. Emma looked at him, smiled then straight ahead again. "Well I figured that out, the way he pushed past me in homeroom," she said quietly. Then she saw Will. Well the back of his head. He was walking down the corridor and it looked like he was trying to stay ahead of them. James and Poppy laughed at what Emma said. _What was wrong with this guy?_ Emma asked herself.

Will had to get out of there. _Away from that girl_, he thought. _What was wrong with him?_ Once she'd set foot in the class, all he could do was stare at her. When she sat down, he could smell her, he wanted to reach out and kiss her. _What was wrong with him today?_ When the bell rang he pushed past her hoping that would show her to stay away from him. There was something about this human that made him want to do those things to her. Not mean things like kill her, but soft things like holding her hand and kiss her. He had to talk to James later about it; he had a bad feeling about what was happening to him. But later, he had to stay in school and try and avoid her.

Poppy, James and Emma walked into their English class. James walked to his seat but Poppy walked up to the teacher who was sitting at his desk with Emma. "Mr Smith this is Emma Williams, the new student," she told the teacher before walking to the back and took her seat at the paired desks next to James. Mr Smith looked up from his book. "Hello Emma," he reached for a copy of Romeo and Juliet, "This is yours. Now let me see where we can put you," he wondered to himself as he got up and looked around for a spare seat. Emma's eyes reached the only spare seat in the class before Mr Smith did. It was at the back. Next to the one person Emma wanted to avoid. Will. "Why don't you go sit by Will, he's the one at the back," he said, getting a white board pen and began writing the aim for the lesson on the white board. Emma walked quietly towards the back, looking at the floor. She put her bag on the side of the desk, took out her pencil case, some paper and sat down. Will said nothing; he just kept looking straight ahead.

Mr Smith explained they had to read scenes 4, 5 and 6 and write about what they were about and the most important parts of them was. Emma got right to work, still ignoring Will. Mr Smith had walked up to the back. "Emma, you'll need to borrow someone's copy and folder to copy up the work," he said.

"Ok sir. I'm sure Poppy will let me borrow hers," she said with a small smile. Mr Smith walked back down the line, making sure people were doing their work instead of chatting about some party they had been to at the weekend. Emma carried on with her work silently, still not looking at Will.

The bell rang. Emma got up silently, putting her stuff in her bag. Poppy got up and stood waiting for her smiling. James walked out of the class with Will. Poppy and Emma walked out. "What do you have next?" she asked happily, but Emma heard an edge of worry or something in her voice. Emma looked at her schedule; double Art. The one thing she enjoyed and could look forward too. "I have double Art now," she put her schedule in her bag. Shock and worry came over Poppy's face but she composed it quickly. _Not quickly enough_, Emma thought. That look on her face meant something, something bad. Only one thing could be bad for Emma at this moment in time. "I didn't take art but… but Will did," Poppy told her after she had composed her face. "I'll meet you outside your class ok?".

"What? Sure, see you then. I'm guessing art's that way," Emma pointed down the hall.

"Yeah, see you," Poppy walked the opposite way. Emma started walking down the hall.

"What's wrong with you Will?" James asked as they walked down the hall. "And don't say anything because I know something's wrong. What is it?".

"It's that human," Will rubbed his forehead.

"What, the new girl?" James asked. Will nodded. James looked at his brother. _He's never acted like this before_, he thought to himself. "What about her?" James asked worriedly. He needed to know what was wrong with her; Poppy could be in danger. "That's what I need to ask you about," Will looked at James. "How did you find out Poppy was your soulmate?" he asked, looking down to the floor as they walked. _No way!_ James thought.

"Please don't tell me your thinking what I think your thinking," James said, shocked and unhappy. He knew that meant danger of getting killed to his brother and Emma if it was true. Will nodded again. "She can't be, she's human. The law says it can't be true," James said. But he knew it could be true; he'd thought Poppy was human before they found out she was a secret witch. Will looked at his brother. "I know that, it's just I felt something when I saw her this morning," Will looked down, annoyed and upset with himself. He'd just put himself and a human in danger. "The only way we can be sure is if you get to know her," James said unsurely. James knew how is brother felt about getting to know people, especially humans. Will looked at his brother. "Is it the only way?" he asked. James nodded. Will laughed. "So I guess I have to be nice now then," he laughed. James laughed with him. This was something he had to see happen.

After introducing herself to the teacher Emma sat down at a desk the teacher put her at and got a proper art book from the teacher. She got out a pencil and started to draw the flowers in a jug that was in the centre of the class. Someone put their bag down and sat next to her. She didn't look to see who it was, she carried on drawing. "Um… hi," the person said next to her. Emma looked up to see Will looking embarrassed. _Serves him right_, Emma thought to herself. "You decided to talk to me now? I thought you made it pretty clear you didn't like me this morning," she asked coldly. She didn't want to be friends with this guy; there was something about him that bothered her.

"What? Oh about that I'm sorry. That wasn't me, I wasn't in a good mood this morning," he looked at his work sounding a little embarrassed.

"I know you're only doing this because James spoke to you about it, but really it doesn't bother me. I really rather not be your friend, then both of us are happy," she got up and moving to another table to sit by herself and do her work in peace.

As Emma did her work she thought about what she'd said to Will. It's his fault, if he really wanted to be friends he would have tried this morning. But what if he was in a bad mood? _That's not my fault_, Emma thought, _no one has to be rude to anyone even if they aren't in a good mood_. She carried on with her work, trying to forget about Will.

Had he just ruined his chance of finding out if she was his soulmate? He looked up from his work to Emma who was working on her own at another table. He should have just said sorry. He knew he had to try again, _but how?_ She was going to be hard work but he had to try. I'll talk to James later about it. He'll know what to do; Poppy hated him before, until he showed her he really did care about her. _That's what I'll do, I'll ask James, he'll know._ Will sighed and went back to work.

The bell went and Emma packed her stuff up. She went to put the colouring pencils away when she sensed someone behind her. She turned around and saw Will. He smiled a little. "You following me or something?" she asked coldly. Will laughed. "No. I guessed you were sitting with Poppy at lunch because she's showing you round," he replied. _Such a simple answer_, Emma thought, _such a simple answer for a complicated person_. "Well done! You guessed right," she said with sarcasm. She pushed past him. Her bare arm touched his. It sent electric shocks up her arm. She looked at Will. _What was that?_ She looked away and walked out of the class, pretending that didn't happen. _Did he feel it?_ Emma almost walked into Poppy who was waiting outside the door for her. "Hey," she smiled,

"Ready to go to lunch?" she asked. Emma smiled.

"Yep, let's go," she followed Poppy down the corridor, ignoring Will completely.

James and Will went to find a table when Poppy and Emma went to get their food. James sat down across from Will. "How did it go?" he asked. Will knew he was asking about how it went with Emma. "She hates me," he looked at James then at the table.

"What? She can't, she shouldn't," he said, looking at Emma and Poppy who were laughing in the queue while waiting to buy their food.

"She does. I don't know what else to do James. I need to know if she is the one," he sighed. James smiled.

"Help her catch up with what she's missed," he smiled.

"What you mean?" Will asked.

"She's missed work, help her catch up. Earn her trust," he still smiled looking confident.

"But she'll asked Poppy," Will said, looking at his brother.

"Well Poppy may be busy with me," he smiled at his brother. Will smiled.

"Thanks bro," he said, punching his arm gently.

Emma and Poppy walked over to the table where Will and James were sitting. Poppy sat by James which meant she had to sit by Will. She sat down and began eating quietly. James, Poppy and Will began talking about English. "Poppy can I borrow your notes? I need to copy up," Emma asked, looking up from her food.

"Um well I'm kinda busy and you need someone there to help you understand what you're writing," Poppy looked at James and kissing his cheek. James smiled.

"Sorry Emma," he apologised though he didn't sound that sorry. Emma sighed and went back to eating. "Why don't Will help you?" Poppy looked from James to Will to Emma. Will looked at Emma.

"Sure, I'll help," he smiled at Emma.

"Um… no thanks. Why would _you_ want to help me anyway?" she asked sourly.

"Because you need help," he answered simply, smiling at her. _Maybe he is trying to be nice_, Emma thought. "Ok then. When and where do you want to help me?" she looked at her food.

"What about your house after school?" Will asked. James smiled. Poppy looked at James confusingly. Emma didn't see it because she was looking at Will. "Um sure, what time?" Emma asked.

"Five-ish, that ok with you?"

"Ok. This is my address," she wrote it on a piece of paper from her sketch pad, "See you at five".

"Ok. Great, thanks," Will replied as he pocketed the paper.

"So how's your first day been so far?" James asked.

Once Emma had left school Poppy turned on Will. "What do you think your doing? I thought you decided to stay away from Emma," she hissed angrily. Will just looked at her and sighed. "I can't do that. If you want an explanation ask my brother," he got in his car and drove off. He had to hunt before he saw Emma later.

He parked his car outside his house and went into the woods. Breathing evenly he smelt a rabbit close by, foraging for food. He ran silently towards it.

While drinking Will thought about Emma. The way she disliked him because of the way he acted this morning. _Let's hope I can change that_, he thought to himself as he let the rabbit go. He got up and brushed himself off. He looked at his watch. 4:30pm. He ran back to his house to get his books.

When he was ready he got in his car, took out the paper that had Emma's address on it and started the car.

Emma had a snack before having a quick shower. _Who knew first days at new schools could be so tiring? _Emma had to deal with people hating her on the first day and lessons; that was sure to tire people out. The door opened and closed. "Hey Mum, Jamie, how was school?" she called as she walked from the living room into the hall. Jamie ran up to her and hugged her.

"Great," he smiled broadly and running into the living room. Her mother had walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Um mom if it's ok I have someone coming over to help me with English work," Emma told her mother, unsure of what she was going to say about it. Her mother looked up from the post she had been looking through. "What? Of course, who is it anyway?" she looked back at the post.

"His name is Will Lewis," Emma took a letter of her mother. It was from her aunt Jo. "Oh I work with his mother, very nice woman," she smiled. Her mother worked in the fashion industry. Emma nodded, opening the mail off her aunt. She read over the letter while walking to her room to get her books. It was about some beast running wild around this area. _I have to look out for that_, Emma thought. The door bell went.

Emma walked down the stairs. Someone had opened the door already. "Who are you?" the nine year old asked. Someone laughed.

"Is your sister home? I'm here to help her with her work. I'm Will," he said. It sounded like he was smiling. Emma got to the door to see Will standing there with his school bag and a smile on his face. He looked up to see her. "Hi," he smiled at her. Emma walked to the door.

"Jamie what has mom told you about opening the door on your own?" she pushed her brother aside.

"Not to," he replied sadly.

"Right, now go watch cartoons or something. I have to do my work," Emma pushed her brother again but this time towards the living room. Will just stood there.

After Jamie went into the living room Emma let herself look at him. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt. "Hi, come in," she stood back so he had room to come in.

"Thanks," Will smiled. Emma closed the door. She walked towards the dining room and Will followed her. She sat down and he sat across from her. He had got out his copy of Romeo and Juliet and his folder. "All you need to do is copy all this out. I've done some copies of the sheets Mr Smith gave us for you," he passed her the sheets.

"Thanks," she took the sheets and she began copying his work. While she was working she felt his eyes on her. She tried to ignore it but she felt her face flush pink.

She looked up once she'd finished. "I'm done," she said, "Thanks for your help, and the sheets," she smiled. Will smiled back.

"It's ok. See you tomorrow at school," he replied, getting up and walked towards the door. Emma followed him. She stood by the door and he turned to face her, standing outside. "Bye then," he said.

"Bye," she replied, before he walked to his car. Emma closed the door. He wasn't that bad. There was still something odd about him though. She had a feeling inside her that something was tugging herself towards him, but she wasn't sure what. She walked into the kitchen to find some food.

Will parked his car outside Poppy's. He knocked the door. Phil answered. Phil was Poppy's twin brother which meant he was a witch as well. He had helped James make Poppy believe that he cared for her. "Oh hi Will, come in," he stepped back so Will could come in. Will stepped inside.

"Is Poppy home?" he asked. He knew if Poppy was here, James would be close by. "Yeah. Poppy, Will's here!" Phil called up the stairs before walking into the kitchen. Poppy ran down the stairs with James close behind her. She ran up to Will and shook him by the shoulders.

"What were you thinking! She's human!" she yelled at him. Will walked past her. James grabbed her waist and kept her from killing his brother. "It's not my fault, I didn't know it was going to happen did I?" Will sounded tired. James looked at his brother. "Does she still hate you?" he asked. Will shook his head.

"Great. You're going to get her killed Will!" Poppy yelled. James turned her around and kissed her to silence her. She kissed him back unable to stop herself. Then she just rested her head on his shoulder. She knew how it was to be Emma; she used to think she was a plain human before James' cousin said she was a witch before James had turned her. "Just make sure she stay's safe Will," she sighed as she laid her head on James' chest. Will nodded before walking out the door.

"See you tomorrow," he called before leaving.

He got in his car and drove home. He needed time to think. Time to think about Emma, he thought. He felt his body sigh with the small mentioning of her name. Emma. He sighed. _I think I love her_, he thought silently to himself. But how was he meant to make her trust him? _Time I suppose_.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked her aunt.

"Yes. Can you do anything about it? Or do I have to come and 'visit' you?" Jo asked.

"No. I can handle it. If I need help I'll call," Emma replied, hating the fact that her aunt couldn't trust her to deal with one werewolf when she perfectly knew that she could. "Bye Aunt Jo".

"Bye dear," she replied before putting the phone down. Emma sighed. _What was she going to do? Some 'wild beast' was around this area. She had to deal with it, but how? There was no one here she could ask for help. I'll find a way_, she thought to herself, lying down on her bed. She looked up at her ceiling thinking of Will. He had changed over one day. _Did he really want to be her friend?_ She had a feeling he did. _He may not want to but I have to figure out what's pulling me to him_, she thought to herself before turning off the light and falling to sleep.

Will's phone ran. He sighed. He sat up and picked it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Will it's James, I'm over Poppy's we have a problem. There's a werewolf in town," the voice told him. Will sat up straight. _Werewolves were never good news_.

"Do we know what it's after?" he asked.

"Someone but we don't know who yet," he replied. _Great_, Will thought, _everyone was in danger if a rouge were wolf was around, including Emma_. "I'll be right over," he said getting up.

"No stay at home. We'll talk in the morning about it, Poppy's parents are home so," James explained why he couldn't come over.

"Oh ok. See you tomorrow," Will put the phone down. He laid back down and thought about what they were going to do with this wild werewolf.

Emma parked her car and got out. As she walked towards the doors she saw Poppy waiting for her. She had a smile on her face. "You came back," she laughed. Emma smiled. "Yep, thought I better," Emma grinned.

"Let's get inside before it rains". They walked inside and went to their homeroom. James and Will were already there even though the bell still hadn't gone.

They were laughing at some joke. When they heard the door open they both looked up. James got up and went straight up to Poppy and kissed her. _I'm not going to ask_, Emma thought to herself laughing. She went and took her seat in front of Will. "Hey," he greeted from behind her. She turned around and smiled. "Hi. Thanks for your help yesterday," she said. Will smiled.

"You're welcome, so you decided to come back to this place?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

"Yep, why you upset I did?" she smiled back. _Yeah I know I'm flirting but what's wrong with that?_ Emma asked herself. Will smiled. "No actually I'm glad. I have someone to talk to now instead of watching them kiss all the time". Emma smiled. Poppy and James sat down in their seats. "Hey Emma," James smiled.

"Hi," she replied, getting out her sketch book and began drawing. She drew a woman standing on a cliff, looking out to the sea in the rain. Poppy had turned around and was speaking to James and Will. But Emma felt Will's eyes fall on her back, watching her. Emma flushed pink and carried on drawing. She made the woman look like she was crying. "Not bad," a voice said in her ear. She looked up and saw Will standing there looking at what she was drawing. Emma flushed an obvious pink. "Thanks," she put the book in her bag. Will nodded and sat back in his seat just as the bell rang and people began walking in.

Will felt happy for the first time in a long time; Emma was actually talking to him and he felt like he was beginning to like her more and more. And he felt she was beginning to trust him more and more as well. Maybe she was his soulmate, and even if she wasn't Will knew he wanted to look after her.

Emma walked out of bio with James. This was one of the other classes she didn't share with Poppy. She had got stuck with James. He wasn't that bad but you could see he was head over heals in love with Poppy. "So what you up to tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing much, probably looking after my brother," she lied. She was going to search for that thing. "Cool," he said smiling as they walked into the cafeteria. Emma saw Will and Poppy sitting down at the table they had sat at yesterday. Emma walked towards the queue saying to James, "See you at the table". He nodded and headed towards it.

After Emma bought her food she placed her tray on the table and sat down next to Poppy. James and Will were sitting across from them. "Hi Em," Poppy picked at her sandwich.

"Hi," Emma replied, eating her food. Will smiled at her before turning back to James; talking about something his parents were dragging him to. Emma kept her eyes on her food but she could feel Will's on her. She flushed pink. _How come he made her flush all the time?_ "You're so lucky you don't have to go to this thing tonight," he told James who laughed. Poppy smiled.

"He's lucky that he has me otherwise he would have to go," she said. Emma looked up. "Go where?" she asked.

"To some fashion thing our mom's holding," James replied.

"I think my mom's going to that, but I'm staying home to look after my brother," she smiled.

"Lucky you," Will sighed. _Poor guy_, Emma thought. Even though she kind of hated him she felt sorry for him; she knew what these things could be like. No place for a guy like Will even though he looked like he'd just come of a catwalk.

Will walked out of the cafeteria with James, Poppy and Emma. He and Emma were friends now. _I think she is my soulmate_, he thought to himself. _She's perfect. The way she smiles and talks and draws_. Will sighed inside as he walked towards Art with Emma.

Emma got her art book and continued the picture of the flowers in the jug. Someone sat next to her. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" they asked. Emma looked up and saw Will sitting down next to her smiling. She smiled. "No sure, I needed to talk to you anyway," she carried on with her work. Will sat down and started to draw. Emma watched the way he did the curves of the jug and the petals of the flowers. He made art look so easy. "What did you want to talk about then?" he looked up from his work to see her watching him. She looked away blushing.

"Um well it's about you going to this party thing tonight. Do you like babysitting?" she asked. Will smiled.

"Depends on the kid, some kids you want to kill and others are nice and quiet," he laughed. Emma smiled.

"Well I was wondering that's if you wanted to of course, do you want to help me babysit my brother? I know how these fashion things can be and I guess you would be bored out of your life so," she said quickly trying to get the words out. She looked at him then away again blushing. "What? You wouldn't mind having me help you?" he asked. He sounded shocked.

"No not really, you're not as bad as I first thought you were," she smiled. He looked at her and grinned. "Ok then, I'll babysit with you," he replied sounding happy.

"Great. But I do need to warn you my brother can be a handful," Emma laughed_. I'm surprised you said yes_, she thought in her head. This was going to be an interesting evening, I'll have to look for that thing another night. She needed a night off, a night to have some fun. Will smiled and turned back to doing his work. Emma glanced at him quickly before returning to do her own work.

Poppy, Will, Emma and James walked out of the school into the afternoon sun. "Bye," Emma said to James and Poppy. Then she turned to look at Will. "See you later?" she asked, unsure if he still wanted to. Will smiled.

"Yep," he replied. Emma walked off and James and Poppy turned on him.

"What did she mean?" Poppy sounded like she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm babysitting with her tonight," Will replied like his answer was something simple. It was to him. Nothing mattered to him more than Emma and sooner they would notice that the better. Poppy just looked at him, too shocked to reply. "Do you think she's the one?" James looked a little shocked but happy. Will shrugged. He didn't want to admit that he really liked Emma, maybe because it was against the law and she was a human. Poppy just stared at him. "If you hurt her, you'll either have to kill her or move you know that Will," she said. Will looked at her and he felt hurt inside.

"What made you think I want to hurt her?" he sounded angry. Poppy shrugged. "I know you Will, I'm sure you won't mean to but it could happen," she said. Will felt anger beginning to rise inside of him. James noticed what was happening. "She just means be careful Will," he pulled Poppy towards his car. Will nodded and headed towards his_. I need to stop thinking about what Poppy said or I could hurt her_, he thought. Then all he thought about was Emma. The way she was shy to ask him to come over hers, the way she smiled when he said yes. He sighed; _only an hour before I get to see her_. Will got in his car and drove home.

The door bell went. Emma was just finishing washing the dishes from her and Jamie's dinner. She walked to the door and opened it. Will. He was carrying a book for Jamie she guessed -it looked like it was about dinosaurs- in one hand, and in the other he was holding a bunch of flowers just like the ones in the art class. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey. Um well this is for your brother," he sounded embarrassed, holding up the book, "And these are for you," he held the flowers out to her. Emma looked at him then took the flowers. "Thanks," she blushed. She stood back so he could walk in. "Jamie! Come say hello," she called into the living room. Then she walked into the kitchen looking for a vase and some water for the flowers. Jamie ran out. "To whom?" he asked before he saw Will. He was learning about some English play writer called Shakespeare in school so he liked speaking like he was from a different time. "Hi, we met yesterday," Will smiled at the nine year old and closing the door behind him, "I'm Will".

"Hi," Jamie sounded nervous. He wasn't very good at meeting new people. Will held out the book. Jamie looked at it silently before taking it. "It's for you. If you don't like it I can get you a different one," Will smiled as the boy who looked from the book to Will and back to the book. Jamie smiled at Will; he liked dinosaurs. "Thanks," Jamie ran back into the living room. Emma walked back to Will.

"You hungry?" she asked, unsure what to do now. Will shook his head.  
>"No thanks, I've already had some food," he replied. Emma walked into the living room and sat on a sofa. Will followed her silently. He sat down next to her. Emma changed the channel to a news channel. "Hey! I was watching that," Jamie complained from the floor.<p>

Emma laughed. "You know I can send you to your room don't you?" she asked. Jamie sighed, got up and turned to Emma.

"Night," he said before looking at Will, "Thanks for the book". He ran out of the living room and up the stairs. Will looked at Emma. "He's always like that," she smiled. Will smiled back at her. Emma looked at the news. It was saying something that she was dreading to hear.

"_**News just in; A wild animal has killed two hikers who were travelling east in the woods. Police are trying to track the creature down before it can kill again**_".

Emma looked at the screen silently. She knew this was going to happen. It had happened before and it's going to happen again. Will took the control off Emma and turned the TV off. "You ok?" he asked voice full of worry. Emma looked at him and shook her head. Then he did the last thing Emma thought he would do. He put his arm around her and pulled her on his lap. He cradled her against his chest and Emma let him. She hadn't been this close to anyone since… well since her father and brother died a year ago. Tears began falling down her cheeks. Will brushed them away with his fingers. "It's ok, I'll look after you," he promised, holding her close. Emma lifted his head and looked at him. _Who was this guy? Why was he so perfect? Was he destined just for her?_ Will looked at her and then bent his head and their lips met.

It was like an electrical shock going through her whole body. She'd never felt like this before. But she felt something else. She saw Will's mind and feelings. _What's happening?_ she thought.

_I don't know_ she heard. But that wasn't her voice, it was Will. Emma looked into his mind and saw something that shocked her to the core. She saw him in the forest. Sitting on a rock and eating a rabbit. No he was drinking its blood. One word came to her mind, _Vampire. No you can't be… I hate them, let go of me! Go away!_ she shouted inside her head. He couldn't be. He can't be. _I don't want you to be one. You can't be one. Go away!_

_Emma stay calm I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you_, he thought sounding horrified and upset.

_What would you prefer I was in the dark and then drink my blood?_ she thought angrily. She tore away from the bond and stood up. He just sat there looking at her.

"Emma," he sounded afraid of how she was going to react, "Please I'm not going to hurt you". He stood up moving slowly towards her. She backed away.

"Go! Don't touch me. You don't understand me. You'll never understand why! You can't. I hate your kind, I hate what you are! Go!" she yelled at him. She hoped her brother wouldn't wake up and hear the noise. He just stood there looking upset and hurt. "I can't do that Emma. You have to understand, please sit down, I swear I won't hurt you," he tried to walk towards her. Emma backed away.

"Only if… only if you stay there," she said quietly. Will stood still. Emma sat in a chair that was behind her. "I need to explain something to you. It's about my kind," he said slowly. Emma winced. She hated vampires more than anyone or anything. She wasn't telling anyone that; it was her only weakness. Will sighed.

"My kind and the rest of the night world believe in this thing called the soulmate principle. It's when one of us find our soulmate, our equal in someone were destined to be with forever. Poppy and James are soulmates, and their both vampires too but Poppy and her brother Phil are witches," Will explained. He was staring at her with something in his eyes, something Emma had never seen anyone have in their eyes for her before. "It takes a great bond to know your soulmates. And I think…. I think that's what we are. Soulmates," Will looked at Emma. Emma just stared at the floor. When he said the last sentence she stood up. She'd heard that word before but it was only a myth. It wasn't real. "We can't be! We shouldn't be! I won't let us be what you said! I can't!" she yelled the painful words at him. He looked hurt when they hit him. They were hurting her too. She loved Will but she couldn't be with him, not after what his kind did to her dad and brother.

"I want you… I need to you to leave," she turned towards the door and opened it. She couldn't deal with this now, not with the anniversary coming up. Not now. Will walked silently towards the door. He turned around just before leaving. He passed her a piece of paper that he'd taken out of his pocket. Then he left. Emma closed the door and fell to the floor crying.

She opened the piece of paper from a sketch book and saw a drawing of her. It was perfect to the last curve of her face. But something was wrong with it. She looked beautiful in it. There was writing on the other side. She turned it over and looked. It said,

_This is how I see you. I thought I should give it to you to show you._

_Yours forever, Will_

It made her cry harder. Emma saw a number written on the back. Something small but obvious; his number. She pocketed the paper and sat there crying.

Will drove to Poppy's. He knew only James and Poppy were there. James answered the door. "What happened?" he asked, shocked by the way his brother looked. He looked half angry and half beyond unhappy. Poppy walked behind James and gasped when she saw Will. "She hates m. She knows what we are and she said she can't be with someone like me. I don't know what to do," he replied almost falling onto the floor. James caught him just as he fell.

"You're weak, you need rest. Help me Pops," James said. He and Poppy half carried, half dragged him over to the sofa and lay him down on it.

"What do you mean she hates what we are?" Poppy asked. Usually if humans found out about us they just are shocked and scared, but that was because they didn't think things in books were real. But many things in books were. "I don't know she said she hated what I was and hated our kind," Will sighed unhappily. He had just lost his soulmate. He would never fall in love again. "We need to find out," Poppy said, thinking how they could do it.

"No!" Will yelled as he started to sit up. James pushed him back down. "We can't. Let her come around on her own," he lay back down and sighing again. He needed Emma just like he knew she needed him. Maybe it was best if she came round on her own. He needed her to come round on her own otherwise he knew she could never love him like he loved her.

After her mum got back from the party Emma went out into the forest to try and track the beast. She'd told her mum that she was going over Poppy's for help on work. Her mum of course didn't mind. She'd brought her silver knife with her; silver killed werewolves if you stabbed them in the right place. She looked around and let her senses take over her. She could feel the breeze and the trees underneath her fingers. She heard something in the distance. She walked towards the sound slowly.

James was looking out the window when he heard something. Poppy sensed something was wrong with James so she went and stood behind him. "What's wrong?" she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"There's something out there that's making me uneasy," he sighed and turned around in her arms to face her.

"The werewolf?" she asked. She hopped that it wasn't it. James nodded. Poppy sighed. "I'll go get Will," she let go of James and heading down stairs.

Emma fell to the ground. The werewolf changed back. "You shouldn't mess with us Night World people you know human," he laughed. Emma got up.

"I know who you are, Andrew Lovett," Emma replied laughing, "You're the one that doesn't know who I am". Andrew looked at her in shock. Then that shock turned to anger. "How do you know who I am?" he shouted at her.

"I know a lot about you Andrew. I'm a hunter in my own way," she smiled. She took out her knife. Andrew ran at her. "Your going to die little vermin!" he yelled and jumped at her. Emma stabbed him. They both fell to the ground. Emma pushed the dead corpse off him. She got up and brushed the dirt of her jeans and top. Someone gasped in the distance. Emma looked around. "Who's there?" she called. Three figures came from the shadows.

First came James and Poppy who stared at the corpse of Andrew then at Emma. James went to the corpse and examined it. "He's defiantly dead," he looked at Poppy. Emma just stared at them. The last figure to show themselves was Will who didn't take his eyes of Emma. "You ok?" he starred at her. Emma nodded.

"I'm going home," she picked her knife off the ground and putting it in her boot.

"No you're not Emma Williams. We want to know who you are or what you are," Poppy ran up to her. Emma didn't see her coming she was like a small blur.

"I can't," she said, looking at the floor. _If they knew….. if Will knew what I was they'd all hate me, he'd hate me_.

"We won't hate you Emma," James told her like he could read her mind but probably just saw it in her face, "No matter what you are". Maybe it showed on her face what she was feeling because Emma had learned to control her mind and keep her thoughts hidden. She sat down on the floor leaning back against a tree. She didn't care if she died now; they needed to know the truth. Poppy walked back to James taking his hand and they sat down together. Will just stood there. "You're going to hate me when I tell you," Emma refused to look at them. She couldn't hurt them. They meant to much to her now. "Tell us," Will said. Emma looked up at him. All she could see in his eyes was love for her. She sighed. "Fine I'll tell you. You might want to kill me after anyway," she sighed sadly again. Will shook his head.

"I won't, I promise," he said. He sounded like he meant it. Emma felt his eyes on her as she began her story.

"One year ago my twin brother and dad were in a car accident. My father died at the scene but they didn't find my brother's body. They said it must have burned in the car. My father's sister was a little weird when we told her what happened; people had told me before she was a witch. Anyway she said when she saw my father's corpse he didn't look like he was killed in an accident. She said vampires killed him and took my brother. My brother was very sporty and fit; my aunt said they can use things like him in your world. My brother has been missing for a year," Emma said, tears falling down her cheeks. She brushed them away. "But she also said that she felt something, something came to her and said they'll be back for the little girl". New tears fell.

"My aunt trained me. I became a vampire/Night World hunter. I go round killing vampires and creatures that hunt for fun and enjoy killing humans. I also go round and see if they have seen my brother. I know either he's alive or they have buried him somewhere after playing with him. All I know is I need to know what happened," she told them, "I can't carry on living until I do". She looked at Will. "That's why I got a little angry when I found out what you were. I was afraid, not of you but of loving a creature that belonged to the Night World," she told him with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Will walked slowly towards her and sat down beside her. He pulled her against his chest. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Nothing will hurt you, I'll look after you". Poppy and James just sat there in shock. They usually knew when someone was a vampire hunter. _Why didn't they notice this one?_ Emma just let Will hold her while she cried. He kissed her hair. She pulled back so she could look at James and Poppy.

"I knew there was something weird about you three when I met you but I didn't know what," she said, "I'm sorry if I hurt you or did something wrong".

"You could never do anything wrong Emma, your too perfect," Will pulled her back to him. He pulled her on his lap and cradled her.

"I hope you've explained what could happen Will, she needs to know," Poppy said.

"Poppy not now," James warned her. But it was too late. Emma heard and looked up. "What?" she looked from Poppy to Will. Will looked at Poppy angrily then looked away, refusing to look at Emma. Then she figured it out. "They'll kill me and him if they find out won't they," she said quietly to Poppy. Poppy nodded sadly before looking at Will.

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell her?" she asked. James just sighed. "Will she needs to know what could happen," he told his brother. Will looked angry and upset. "I won't let anyone find out, I can't," he shook his head. Emma grabbed hold of it. She looked him straight in the eyes. He looked back, his eyes full of anger that disappeared when he looked at her. She brought his lips down to hers and kissed him. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her harder. Emma felt electric shocks go through her like lightning. She wasn't afraid no more; _why would she be afraid of him? How could she?_ Will pulled back.

"You're tired. You need sleep," he smiled, stoking her hair lightly. Emma shook her head. She did feel tired like she always did after killing. "You do. I'll carry you home, my car's not that far away. I won't let anything hurt you I promise," he kissed her forehead. Emma felt reassured with those words and fell asleep in his arms.

Will sat in the back with Emma leaning against him as Poppy and James sat in the front. James drove in silence. "So she does know what could happen?" Poppy turned her head to look at Will in the back seat.

"She's a Night World people hunter Pops," James reminded her, pulling onto the curb outside Emma's house. "Will, what's you excuse for you bringing her home sleeping in your arms?" he asked his brother. Will smiled. "She told her mom that she was over Poppy's," he smiled as he stroked Emma's hair lightly, "For help on some school work. So I'm going to say I was over Poppy's picking you up since you don't own a car and Emma fell asleep so I offered to bring her home". James laughed. "You always get pulled into this don't you," he said to Poppy and he kissed her lightly. Will got out of the car and headed towards the house with Emma in his arms. He knocked on the door easily even though he was carrying Emma.

Her mother opened it. She looked shocked when she saw Emma in his arms. "Hello, I'm Will Lewis. She was over Poppy's and fell asleep so I thought I better bring her home," he said, with his best smile. She smiled back. "Hello Will. You must be one of Mrs Lewis' sons; I work with your mother. Come in she must be heavy," she let Will in. _Not that heavy_, Will thought to himself. Will went into the living room and put Emma on the sofa. Her mother followed him. "Um if you don't mind can you carry her up to her room? You see I don't want to wake her and I can't carry her myself," she looked down at the floor. Will smiled.

"Sure. Can you show me which way it is?" he picked Emma up again. Mrs Williams led the way up the stairs and to Emma's room. She opened the door and stood back. Will walked in and put Emma on the bed. She stirred a little then muttered something in her sleep that was too quiet for her mother to hear, but Will could hear her. "I love you Will Lewis," she muttered before turning on her side and falling to a peaceful sleep. Will smiled. He stood up straight and walked out of the room closing the door quietly. "Thank you Will. Your mother was right, you're a good boy," she smiled. Will smiled back.

"I'll show myself out," he walked down the stairs. _Emma loves me_, he thought smiling. _She loves me even though she knows it could hurt her. But I won't let it hurt her, I'll look after her_. He walked out of the house and back towards his car where James and Poppy were waiting for him.

Emma woke up in a daze. She couldn't remember much of what happened. Then she remembered. Will. He loved her and she loved him. She got up and got ready for school. All she wanted to remember was that she loved Will. And all she could think about was she could see Will today.

Will sat up. He remembered everything. But the most important thing was Emma loved him. She didn't care what he was. She loved him like he had always loved her. He smiled and got up. He needed to go if he wanted to give Emma a lift. Well offer her a lift anyway.

The doorbell rang. Emma walked out of the kitchen towards the door. The bell rang again. "Coming!" she called. She opened the door. Will was standing there smiling and holding a single pink rose in his hand. Emma smiled. He handed her the rose.

"Good morning Miss Williams," he smiled. Emma stepped forward pressing her body against his and kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she slipped hers up his chest. She pulled away unwillingly; she didn't really want to move. "Hello. Why are you here?" she went back into the house and putting the rose on the table. Will smiled.

"To give an amazing girl a lift," he laughed. Emma picked up her bag, pushed him out the door and closed it. Will took her hand. "Who's this girl then?" she smiled. Will smiled back.

"Let's go," he pulled her towards his car. He went around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Thank you," she smiled and got in. he closed the door and got in the other side. He kissed her cheek before starting the car.

The journey to school was quiet. They didn't know what to say to each other. Then Emma broke the silence. "I'm sorry if I have hurt you in anyway, but I need you to know that I can't stay away from you because I love you too much," she said in a rush, blushing. The car stopped at a red light. Will looked at her.

"Really?" he asked unsure if he heard her right. He knew Emma could never hurt him; he was the one that could hurt her. Emma nodded. He leaned over and kissed her quickly before the lights changed to green. Emma smiled. She felt happy for the first time for a long time. She felt like she had someone who could talk with, instead of crying to herself all the time. She couldn't speak to her mum because she might cry and her brother was only nine. But she could talk to Will.

Will parked his car in the school car park. He and Emma got out of the car. She walked around to the front of the car and took Will's hand. He smiled. They walked towards the school. "Hey Emma, wait up!" someone called. They turned round and saw Poppy and James walking towards them. Poppy saw them holding hands and gave them an odd look. James just laughed at her expression. "What's wrong Pops?" he laughed. Poppy just punched him. Will smiled at her.

"Don't worry Poppy she knows what could happen. She's a smart girl so she figured it out," he kissed Emma's head. Emma hugged his arm. "You sure about this?" Poppy asked Emma, looking unsure. Emma nodded. "It's like you can't like without James and I can't live without this idiot," she laughed and poked Will's arm.

"Hey! Don't do that," he laughed as he started tickling her. Emma giggled. "Can we get to class?" James laughed at them and at the strange sight of his brother being happy with a girl, "Or we'll be late". They all walked towards the school.

Will held Emma's hand the whole way to the class; he didn't want to let go. She had finally told him that she loved him. He felt happy. He sat behind Emma in homeroom and all he could think about was Emma. _What if he couldn't keep her safe?_

Emma walked out of building one towards the gym when she felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn round someone grabbed her from behind. Even before she screamed something went over her mouth and it made her sleepy. _No I need to stay awake and fight_, she thought to herself. But a voice said in her head she needed to sleep. She fell asleep while she was being dragged away from the school.

Will and James were sitting at the table laughing when Poppy came running over to the table. She'd just had history with Emma; but she didn't show up. Poppy looked at both of them then around the cafeteria. She sat down next to James looking confused. "What's wrong?" James put his arm around her waist. Will looked at Poppy.

"Where's Emma?" he looked round like Poppy had just done. Poppy looked from James to Will. "She wasn't in history," she looked round. "I thought she might have skipped class with you," she looked at Will.

"Nope, she wouldn't skip class even if I was with her," he said as he started to look worried. Poppy got out her phone and rang Emma. Answer phone. "Hey Emma, it's me Poppy, where are you? You missed history and now I can't find you. Call me when you get this to tell me where you are," Poppy put her phone down. Then Will figured it out. He went from worried to upset to angry. James saw him go angry.

"What is it?" he asked him. Will shook his head. "Will," James sounded worried.

"Remember Emma said someone told her aunt that someone would come for her. They've found her," he shook his head trying to get the picture out of his head. It was a picture of Emma being tortured before being killed. "They can't have. Not with three vampires keeping an eye on her," Poppy said. They all couldn't believe it. Will and James stood up. They had to go sniff around to see if they could figure out who took her and when. "What did she have before history?" Will asked Poppy. Poppy stood up. "Gym," she said and they started making their way outside.

Emma opened her eyes. She felt stiff all over. The last thing she could remember was walking to gym. Something had grabbed her then. She lifted her head and tried to look round. Her hands were tied up behind her. _Where was she? How did she end up here?_ Someone laughed. Figures began coming out of the shadows. First were big men; werewolves she guessed, they were known for their big build but small brains. They were laughing and smiling. Next came smaller shadows; vampires. Emma could tell because they were smaller but beautiful.

"Hello Emma. I've been waiting a long time to meet you," the woman said. She didn't look like a woman; she looked too young to be one. _She looked similar_, Emma thought; _I've seen her before somewhere_. Then she guessed who it was. "Lily," Emma said sourly. The woman laughed. "So I guess you know who I am? Still looking for your brother?" Lily laughed. The werewolves laughed with her. She looked at them and they got up and went to guard the door. "What I do is none of your business vamp," Emma starred at the floor. She always knew Lily had something to do with what happened to her brother. Lily laughed. "Young human you have so much courage to fight and argue with us," she laughed, "Most humans would scream and try to call for help". Lily moved closer.

"Found your brother yet?" Lily laughed. Emma looked up at the beautiful blonde creature leaving over her. "If I had, I wouldn't be still killing your lot would I?" Emma replied. Lily stood back and hissed.

"You're the one…." she hissed. Emma laughed.

"Yep, I'm the one your lot call the wanted one," she laughed at Lily's reaction. Lily hissed.

"You can't be. You're only what 17?" she hissed clearly annoyed. Emma smiled. "Not all vampire hunters are men over the age of 21 you know," she smiled. Lily looked from Emma to the door.

"Knock her out," she ordered.

Will looked out the window as James drove. Poppy was trying to get hold of Emma again. "Still no answer," she sighed.

"Where could she be?" James asked, "I smelt werewolf in the school". Will looked at his brother. "You don't have to come with me you know," Will looked at James. He didn't want his brother or Poppy to get hurt as well. Poppy laughed. "There's no way your going to stop me from coming to save Emma. She was my friend first," Poppy reminded him, as she tried to phone Emma again. Will looked at his brother then out the window again.

_Where could Emma be?_ She was in danger, Will could sense it. _But where was she?_ "I got an idea. Will, have you tried the bond you two have? I can't believe I didn't think of it before," James hit the steering wheel. Will looked at his brother.

"No I haven't," he said. _Of course! The bond we have between us, why didn't I think of it before?_ Will sat up straight and tried to get through to Emma. E_mma, can you hear me? Where are you Em?_ Then he saw what Emma was looking at. A woman and it was a woman he knew. Lily. Will hissed. James looked at his brother.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Emma. Lily's got her," he hissed. _How could she?_ _She didn't know about them being soulmates… well he hoped she didn't. Maybe she had her for a different reason._ All Will knew was he had to find out what it was. Emma was defiantly in danger if Lily had her. James drove faster. "I know where they'll be then. Lily was talking about a place the other day before we found you in the woods," James said. Will nodded and looked out the window. They had to get there before Lily could hurt Emma.

Emma opened her eyes again. She was still in the same room as before. "She's awake," one of the werewolves called out the door. Lily walked in gracefully smiling sweetly. "Hello Emma. I see you're awake again," she laughed. Emma stayed silent. She didn't want to speak to this vampire any more than she wanted to be here. Someone knocked the door.

"Come in," Lily called. A man came in. Lily smiled. "Ah Seth, say hello to Emma, she knows Will and James Lewis," she said laughing. The man walked in and looked at Emma. He was tall, dark haired and dark eyes. She looked at the floor. She'd seen this guy before, _but where?_ "Hello Emma Williams," he said. Emma looked up at him. How did he know? _Who are you? _She thought mentally. Seth smiled. Of course Seth Jones a shapeshifter; Emma had only ever met two shapeshifters since she became a hunter. Usually they preferred to stay out of trouble and keep their secret hidden. "This one's special Lily," he turned to look at Lily. She smiled.

"I know," she replied. Then she looked at the door. Three big men came out holding three smaller captives.

"Hello. I was wondering when you'd guys show up," she laughed. Emma looked at them. _No they can't be._ The smallest figure looked up and hissed when they saw Lily. It was Poppy. Her hair was messed up, and there was dried blood down the side of her face. Lily just laughed. Emma felt heat rise inside her a little; she was angry that they were here; she didn't want them to get hurt because of her. "Hello Poppy. Let me guess who your friends are. You know I'm good at guessing games," she laughed and looked at the man holding someone next to Poppy. "Is it James?" The captive looked up. James. He looked worse than Poppy. He had a lump on the top of his head which looked like he got it from trying to save Poppy.

"Let Poppy go, she has nothing to do with this Lily," he hissed. He looked like he could kill Lily for holding Poppy captive. Emma guessed it was because he and Poppy shared a bond so great he could die for her. That's how she felt; she could die in Will's place. Emma felt a heat rise up inside her. _What was it?_ "Shh James, you're all here for a different reason. One of you knows something I want to know," she laughed.

The third captive stirred in the man's arms. Lily looked at them. "I should have known you would have turned up William," she moved closer. She held his chin and made him look up. _No not Will_, Emma thought. _He can't, he shouldn't, and can't get killed_.

"Why did you come Will? What's so special about this human?" she laughed voice full of curiosity. Will didn't look at her, he looked straight at Emma. He looked worse than James and Poppy; he had cuts down his face, a big black eye and a big lump on his head like his brother.

_Why did you come? I didn't want you to, you'll die_, Emma thought knowing Will was listening. Will just looked at her. She saw something in his eyes; love and protectiveness. _Because I couldn't leave you to die, I love you Emma_, he thought finally knowing she was waiting for an answer. Lily looked at Emma then at Will. She stood up and laughed. "I've figured it out boys," she told to the werewolves. "Their soulmates, our friend Will is love in with vermin". Everyone laughed. Will hissed.

"Don't talk about her like that," he hissed. Lily looked at him.

"Wow, I've never seen you like this before William, you must really care for her," she looked closely at him. He starred straight back at her; eyes full of anger. She hated humans more than anything else. Someone knocked the door.

"Come in," Lily called. Two figures walked in; a man and a woman. The man was tall, ash blond hair that was almost down to his shoulders, dark eyes and he looked about eighteen. The woman was standing next to the blond guy's side, looking like she was scared and hiding as she held his hand tightly and hugged his arm. Emma guessed she was about fifteen or sixteen. She had long fair hair that was tied back into a ponytail and blue eyes. She looked worried and scared at the same time. But she looked like someone she'd met before. _They are soulmates_, Emma thought to herself.

"Ash, I should have known you were something to do with this!" Poppy growled when she saw the blond guy. Ash smiled.

"Hello little dreamer," he smiled at Poppy. Will and James hissed. Lily laughed. "Well Ash you have a little fan club here. Do you have what I want?" she looked at him.

"Maybe, there's someone coming towards the door," Ash kissed the forehead of the scared girl at his side. Emma had heard stories about Ash Redfern. He was trouble. He was known two things; one thing was for killing and the second was for being impossible to work with. Two more figures came through the door; a male and a female. The woman looked about eighteen but Emma knew she was probably older; she had light brown hair and light grey eyes. The man was no man; he looked just like he did the day he disappeared; short blond hair, blue eyes. Emma looked at the latest addition to the group and gasped.

"Lewis!" she yelled. The boy looked at her then looked at Lily. He looked shocked to see her of all people here. "Why didn't you tell me it was her?" he hissed looking back at Emma. Emma just looked at him.

"I thought you were dead! How could you?" she screamed at him. Will looked at Emma then at Will. "It can't be," he looked at Lewis then at Poppy and James. "This is your brother?" he asked Emma. Emma nodded. Will shook his head. "But…" he started, looking at Lily. Lily laughed cutting him off.

"You didn't know? He's been with us almost a year William. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out," she laughed. Lewis looked at her.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me my sister was looking for me? My sister was still alive. You told me my sister was killed in an accident," he hissed. Lily carried on laughing. Emma looked at Lily.

"Of course I knew," she laughed, "I just didn't tell you". The werewolves laughed with her. Will struggled in his captives arms. "Let me go!" he growled at them. Lily told one of the werewolves to tie the whole group up; including Ash and his friends and Seth. There was some fighting and struggling but all of them ended tied up. The werewolves threw them on the floor. Lily laughed. Emma felt more heat, hotter than before grow inside her. _What was happening?_ "So you lot are the famous Daybreakers," she laughed. Someone hissed. "I'm unimpressed, very unimpressed".

Emma laughed. Everyone looked at her. _What you doing Em? You could get hurt. Please don't, I cant live without you_, Will thought to her in her head. She looked at him and saw worry and love in his eyes. "Why are you laughing at vermin?" the werewolf closest to her asked.

"You and everyone else in this room," Emma told him. Lily walked over to her and slapped her. "How dare you talk like that to us!" she shouted in Emma's face. Everyone watched. Lewis and Poppy hissed. Will growled. "Leave her alone Lily, she doesn't know what she's saying she's scared," his voice full of anger. Emma looked straight at Lily. "I know who I'm dealing with here. You're Lily, Hunter's daughter. The girl who helped her farther kill my farther and kidnap my brother," Emma said, "And I'm sure you've heard of the Darkness Hunter," she laughed. Lily looked at her shocked. Emma stood up then turned round and punched the werewolf.

"That's for touching me you freak," she turned back round to face the million eyes all staring at her in shock. Emma smiled. "Anyone else want a go?" she asked. Lily nodded and two werewolves ran at her. Emma got out two knives out and threw them. They both landed directly in the werewolves hearts. Emma bowed then stood up and looked at Lily. "I've been looking for you for what feels like a long time now Lily," she told her. Lily stood there staring, too shocked to move. "I'm the one they call the Darkness Hunter. I became a hunter to find my brother but I can see you have taken away what he used to be. He used to be kind and gentle and now you've turned him into a monster," she said unsmiling. Someone laughed behind her. Emma turned round slowly. She knew that laugh from somewhere. There was only one person that's laugh was as cold as that.

"I never thought I see the day when I could meet the last female descendent of Michael and Anne. But now I've seen everything," he laughed. Lily went and stood by her father. "Hello Hunter," Emma said sourly. She didn't know what he meant about last female descendent but she knew she was going to find out before she dies. "Hello child. I'm guessing you want to know what I mean by female descendent," Hunter smiled widely at her. "You're the last princess of the Night World child. I thought I could never find you but I have," he said bowing. Lily frowned. Everyone was looking at him silently, they knew that you should never speak out of place with Hunter around or they would be killed. "What do you mean father?" Lily asked. Hunter smiled at his daughter.

"This child here is the last female descendent of Queen Anne and her husband King Michael. He farther was a vampire and king and her mother a witch. She's the final Wild Power, the one you have been looking for. She is the child we know as the special one," Hunter smiled at his daughter, "I asked you to look for her so she can join us Lily dear. She's not just human; she's part human, part vampire and part witch. She's the Princess of the Night World and her brothers are the last Princes," he continued smiling at everyone. A few people who were tied up hissed.

"Why would she join you? You killed her father," Poppy hissed. Hunter laughed. Emma turned towards him. "You want me to join you?" she asked uncertainly. She wasn't sure if she had heard right. Hunter looked straight at her.

"Of course child. You would make a perfect Night person if you tried," he smiled. Emma looked at him then at Poppy. Something she'd said bothered her. Then she figured it out. She looked up at Hunter with a face full of anger. "You killed my father?" she yelled. She'd been looking for his killer for a year now. Hunter and Lily laughed. "She'll make the perfect vampire wont she Lily. She'd got so much anger in her," he laughed, smiling at his daughter. Lily smiled back. Emma felt heat rise in her body. She picked up her knife –with poison from wood on it- and threw it. It hit Lily straight in the heart. Lily gasped and fell to the ground.

"No!" Hunter yelled falling to ground beside his daughter. Then he stood up. Emma didn't care any more. She had found who killed her farther and she wanted them to feel how she had felt for the past year. "That was for my father," she said just before Hunter lunged at her. Poppy screamed, Will yelled,

"Leave her alone!" and Lewis hissed. Emma fell to the ground. Hunter had stabbed her with his own knife. He laughed. "So much for the famous Darkness Hunter," he laughed. He bent down beside her and looked at her. "I'm looking forward to see what you'll become when I change you," he said softly.

"That's not going to happen mate," Emma replied. She wasn't scared no more; if Hunter killed her he would let Will and her brother go. They could get back to normal. Emma felt the heat come back inside her at the mentioning of her family and friends. Hunter could not hurt them, she wouldn't let him. The heat was so strong now all she had to do was let it go.

And that's what she did. She let the heat go. It was like a giant flash being let out of her body. Everything went the colour of white. Everything. She couldn't see anyone or anything. She carried on letting the heat go. Emma knew it was the only way she could save everyone. Then everything went black.

Will looked at Hunter as he bent down towards Emma. He felt a pain go through him. He'd broken his promise to Emma. He had promised her that he would look after her. But he couldn't even do that. She was going to die and it was his fault. Will yelled for him to stop. But he didn't listen. Then something began shining. Emma begun to shine; something was happening to her. Then everything went white.

After Emma finished letting the heat out she felt tired. She was so tired she decided to sleep. She knew she had done her job. She protected those she cared for. She just wanted to sleep. Then something touched her. "Sis, can you hear me? Sis wake up!" Lewis shouted from beside her. Something had lifted her head onto their lap. "_Emma! Listen to me; you have to wake up, not only for yourself but for your family and me. Emma wake up please!_" Will said out loud and in her head at the same time. He sounded angry and somehow upset at the same time. Like he was mad she was leaving him but he didn't want her to go. "_Emma Williams don't you dare leave me!_" Will shouted out loud and inside her head. He sounded so scared of losing her. Something was stroking her cheeks. Emma felt something tugging inside her. It felt like it wanted her to go back. So she followed it. She wasn't ready to die yet. She followed the string back up.

Emma opened her eyes. She saw so many faces at the same time. All leaning over her, all looking at her; Lewis looking angry, Poppy trying to fix her wound with that fair haired girl and James, Ash and Seth looking round the room like they couldn't believe what they was seeing and finally the face that she cared for most. Will. He looked like he had been crying, he's cheeks were wet and his eyes looked sad. "_Emma!_" he practically yelled at her in her mind and ears. Her head was on his lap so she looked up at him. She lifted her hand up slowly and touched his cheek. He rested his cheek on it.

"Your back," he said quietly looking at her, eyes full of tears.

"I couldn't leave you. Plus I want to kill my brother," she smiled a small smile. She also wanted to know what Hunter had meant by the last female descendent but she didn't have enough voice left to say anything about that. Emma looked around. Everything was gone except for the good guys. Well she hoped they were anyway. Then she looked back to Will. "You need to do something about your cuts," she touched them lightly. She touched them so lightly he winced under her touch. They had already started to heal. "I need to make sure your ok first," he turned his head and kissed her palm. Emma smiled. "You need to sleep. Your safe now so sleep," Will stroked her cheek. Emma felt safe now, she would ask for her answers later. But for now she needed to sleep. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Will was sitting on the sofa back at his house with Emma's head on his lap while she slept peacefully. They had brought her back here and her mom finally admitted the truth, and she helped them fix Emma's stomach and were now talking about what Hunter had meant by last descendent while Emma's mom had gone to get Jamie from his aunt's. "She is something special. Not only being a Wild Power but she's the last princess of the Night World," Poppy leaned back on James' chest. She was sitting on his lap, Ash and Sophie –the fair haired girl- was sitting next to them and Lewis was walking back and forth across room. He couldn't believe his sister was still alive. Seth and the others were guarding the place. "What does that make me?" Lewis looked at Poppy.

"You're one of the last Princes of the Night World mate. I'm guessing Lily didn't tell you that," James answered laughing. Lewis shook his head.

"Am I... am I one of those things? A Wild Power?" he asked. Poppy shook her head. "There's only four in the whole world. Now we know all four and their all working for Daybreak," she said. Will sat there stroking Emma's hair.

"But she's ok right?" Lewis asked. He didn't care about titles; all he wanted was his family back. Lily had told him that they were dead, all of them. But now he had found out that wasn't true he wanted to make up for lost time. "Yeah, she's going to be fine," Will smiled. He was so happy that Emma was still there.

"So what am I? What is she?" Lewis sat down on the end of the sofa by Emma's feet.

"Well…. Your all part witch, part human and part vampire. All they did when they turned you was make you full vampire," Ash spoke for the first time. Everyone looked at him. "Everyone has been looking for the last Wild Power for almost a year now," he continued. Sophie looked up.

"But since loads of myths are coming true such as the soulmate principle and the Wild Power thing, people started believing that the last princes and princess still were alive. So they started looking," she told them quietly. Everyone looked at Emma then at Lewis. "I'm guessing that means we have royalty in our house bro," James laughed. Everyone laughed but not just at James' comment at because they were happy, happy and alive.

Emma woke up and found herself in her own bed. She sat up and looked at the clock. 11: 30am. _What?_ she thought. She got up and got changed. As she walked down the stairs she heard voices. She ran into the kitchen.

Lewis, her mum and Jamie were all sitting down laughing. It was almost just like the old days. Lewis looked up and saw her. "Morning or should I say evening?" he joked. Emma slapped him over the back of the head. "Ow!" he complained. Jamie laughed. Mum smiled. "Morning dear, we don't have to talk about it now but there are people guarding the house since you're a princess and a Wild Power," she said unsure how Emma would react.

"Ok. Who are they?" she looked round the kitchen for some food. She picked up a piece of toast from Jamie's plat and ate it. "Hey!" he complained but then he laughed. He was glad to have the family back; even though dad wasn't there he still had everyone else too. "It's Will, Poppy, James and Ash I think," she said. Emma finished the toast and went to get her shoes. "Wait Emma, you shouldn't be running around you were only stabbed last night!" her mother yelled but it was no use, Emma had already ran up the stairs for her shoes.

Will sat at the base of the tree behind Emma's house facing the house and garden. He was on duty until the leaders of Daybreak arrived to talk to the family. "There's no point trying to surprise me guys," he called out knowing they were there in the trees. James, Poppy and Ash came out of the woods.

"You're still no fun mate," Ash laughed and sat next to Will. Will smiled.

"Where's Sophie?" he looked at his cousin.

"Using her senses to check out the area with Seth," he said though he didn't sound too happy about it. Poppy laughed as she sat down in front of them.

"He's just kind of angry that Sophie's hanging out with a cute guy," Poppy laughed. Ash pulled a face. "She's your soulmate Ash so stop worrying," James told his cousin. He was the one who always calmed people over. A smile slowly came across Ash's face. "Good point," he replied, "So where's yours Will?" he asked. Will shrugged. "Sleeping probably, you know her mom, she's pretty stubborn, so she wouldn't let me stay with her," he sighed. He wanted to see her but he had a job to protect the house and Emma's mother wouldn't let him see her anyway. Emma's mother might let him see her after the Daybreak people had gotten here and had left.

Will looked at the house while Poppy, James and Ash talked about last night. He didn't want to be reminded how Emma lay there unmoving last night. She had risked herself to save them and no one could ever forget that. The back door opened. Everyone looked up. Emma was standing there looking at them. She was wearing a white dressing gown and a pair of pink pyjama bottoms. No one could see the colour of her top because it was hidden under the dressing gown. Will was happy to see her but she should have been resting not standing outside.

"What you doing out here Princess?" Ash bowed his head slightly. Everyone had to be respectful to the royals, even Ash. "You don't need to call me that when were in my own garden Ash," she laughed. Will stood up.

"You need to go back inside Emma. You're weak," he said quietly but he knew she could hear him. Emma smiled.

"Actually Ash if you want to call me princess that's fine. It might show Will he can't tell me what to do," she smiled. Ash laughed. Poppy and James were a little busy kissing to notice. Will just stood there looking at her.

"Please Em," he begged as he didn't want her to get hurt or be in pain. Emma shook her head and started to hobble towards him. "I know what your thinking Will," she walked towards him, smiling. "I shouldn't be out here, I could be in pain. But I have found something to soothe the pain". She had reached him by now. She slipped her arms up his chest and around his neck. She buried her head in his chest. "You," she whispered. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes but he didn't see any pain in her eyes. Then Emma curled her fingers in his hair, and pulled his head down and kissed him.

Emma sat down on the sofa in the middle of Lewis and Jamie. Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry sat across from them. Will, James, Poppy, Sophie, Ash and Seth were located around the room. Emma couldn't help smile every time she caught Will's eye. He tried to keep a straight face but most of the time he couldn't. Lady Hannah was an Old Soul and Lord Thierry was a vampire. He was the lord of Circle Daybreak and Hannah was his soulmate who kept coming back every seventeen years, but the other vampire who kept on killing her. But Hannah had killed her and now she could live a long, healthy life.

"We can keep you safe here because there might be some Night World people still around," Thierry said.

"What about our titles?" Jamie asked. Mom had told him all about it and he was a smart kid so he understood it all. "To humans you will still be known as Jamie, Lewis and Emma," Hannah pointed to each of them. "But to the Daybreak world you will be known by your full name and title. For example you will be James Lewis Michael Williams, prince of the Night World. Your brother will be Lewis Philip Tristan Williams, prince of the Night World. And finally your sister will be Emma Megan Sarah Williams, princess of the Night World," she continued smiling at them.

"Yes before you ask you will have to attended important meeting about our world and parties and so on," Thierry smiled knowing that someone was going to ask it.

"Do we have to escort if were old enough?" Lewis asked. He never liked going to parties on his own, he always had to have a date or group of mates to go with. "You will escort your sister," their mom said coming into the living room. Lewis pulled a face. Emma slapped him over the back of his head. "Ow," he complained. But everyone laughed.

Will stayed behind after the meeting. He wanted to speak to Emma; but more than that he wanted to kiss her. She'd kept on making him smile earlier in the meeting. Someone slipped their arms around his waist and rested their head on his shoulder. "What you still doing here?" they asked. Will turned around and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. "I wanted to see you, and talk to you about something," he kissed her forehead. Emma laughed.

"What have I done now?" she sighed. She buried her head in his chest. Will laughed. She looked up. "What?" she asked. She looked so confused. Will stroked her cheek.

"You sound like you've done something bad. You haven't. I'm just so happy you're still alive; I wouldn't have been able to survive if you died. Nothing can explain how happy I am now," he smiled then lifted her chin and started kissing her. Emma pulled back and looked at him. Will looked straight back at her. He really wanted her to believe him. "Really?" she asked. He nodded. Emma smiled and pulled his head back down so she could kiss him.

Emma got out of her brother's car. He smiled. He wasn't joining school until his records for the past year were sorted out. _Lucky sod_, Emma thought. "See you later sis," he called through the window. She waved and watched him drive off. Then she turned towards school. She'd learnt a lot in the last few days. Firstly that she was a princess and a Wild Power so that meant she could have almost anything she wanted. And secondly that she was part human, part vampire and part witch. She walked into the school, past the office and towards her homeroom. Will, James and Poppy were sitting there laughing at some joke. They looked up when she walked in. "Morning princess," James greeted her from where he sat. Emma dropped her bag and ran straight at Will who lifted her up so her feet were off the floor. Poppy laughed. Emma dropped her head and kissed Will ignoring the other two. She was so happy and there was nothing that could change it.

The End


End file.
